vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Mercury
Summary Rory Mercury is a demigoddess and an apostle of Emroy, the god of war, violence, and death. Despite her nearly millennial age, she has the appearance of a 12-year-old. Along similar lines, despite her delicate, petite frame, she is widely known as Rory the Reaper, Apostle of Emroy, who slaughters her enemies with her giant halberd with no mercy. Her gothic lolita dress is an outfit for priestesses. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Rory Mercury Origin: GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There! (Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri!) Gender: Female Age: 961 Classification: Demi-Goddess, Apostle of Emory Powers and abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, and Stamina, Regeneration (Mid-Low, technically High-Mid via reconnecting detached parts), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Blood Pact (Can empower others, improving their survivability by transmitting their injuries to her instead) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can casually slice through armored men and metal shields; violently splattered almost all of a woman's body with a single swing, which should yield close to this much energy) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely''' Subsonic''' (Can outrun a Humvee), with Supersonic+ reactions (Can run through a hail of automatic gunfire from multiple directions and be able to dodge a lot of it, in that she remains whole and functional) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ '(Can carry, swing and even throw her huge halberd with casual ease, which is so heavy that it was compared to a car and when thrown, sank partly through the ground it landed on; can easily lift and carry a Humvee) 'Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can casually bisect adult men in metal armor, cut down multiple men, and splatter human bodies with single swings of her weapon) Durability: Likely Wall level (While she gets damaged by small caliber bullets, it seems to be largely superficial in that she remains unhindered in movement; can fight with beings on par with her strength-wise); Regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Does not seem to tire when running around, jumping and swinging while carrying her massive halberd; is unfazed by being pelted with bullets from different sides; while heavily damaged by an explosive that killed a large dragon, she was still capable of speech and clear, conscious thought) Range: Extended human melee range with her halberd, dozens of meters by throwing it Standard Equipment: A huge halberd Intelligence: High (During the journey to Japan, she revealed she was able to learn the Japanese language with ease; she is very articulate, and was able to browbeat the politician Mizuki Kōhara in a debate; She also has centuries, near-millennia of experience due to being effectively ageless) Weaknesses: Her regeneration can quickly heal wounds on her body, but severed body parts cannot be regrown and must be stuck back in place to reattach them, so keeping her severed pieces separated will effectively neutralize her; Injuries that happen to those she has made Blood Pacts with will appear on Rory's body instead, leaving the receiver of said Blood Pact, unhurt; She becomes forcefully aroused when people die near her due to being the apostle of Emroy, the god of war, darkness and death; Upon reaching 1000 years of age she will ascend to "full godhood", losing any vestige of human emotion she has left Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demigods Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri! Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9